Connect the dots
by CutePoison
Summary: A mole here, a freckle there, Sara plays connect the dots...


The tip of her tongue swirled lightly along the edges of the small mole just under his left temple. She was rewarded with a sigh and then his slight intake of breath as she made her way to the small freckle on his neck, her wet tongue moving from point A to point B.

"What are you doing, Sara?"

She could feel the smile tugging at his lips as his head turned to rest against the side of her face.

"Tasting you…playing connect the dots...You know about dots don't you, Michael?" She whispered hotly against him. She moved to his nose, a kiss for each small freckle. "Dot...to...dot."

His laughter filled the room, and her hand which rested against the bare skin of his chest enjoyed the sensations as the vibrations moved through him uninhibited. They were alone in the house. In fact they had all day and she could do anything to him she pleased. Grinning at the thought she moved back to his neck and trailed her tongue hotly along to the next small imperfection, if you could call it that.

To Sara he was a perfection, as perfect as any man she had ever seen, tasting like no man she had ever tasted...So sweet. She sucked along his neck to the pulse beating hard within his skin, each drawn breath pounding out of him. She was getting to him, she could tell. She smiled and pulled away bringing his fingers up, hot copper moving over them in exploration.

"I don't have any freckles on my hands." He was on to her game, had figured her out.

"My bad then," she said, and her lips moved over his long finger taking it into the deep wetness of her mouth.

He sucked in his breath a little at the intimacy making her fight back a smile.

When he found his voice, "You 'are' bad."

She eased his finger out slowly, her tongue showing off its skills as it pressed hard against the small shaft. "You think I'm being bad now? You ain't seen nothin' yet, Scofield."

His laughter at this sent her lips moving, proving. She traced along his tattoo, each lick, each suck seeking hidden imperfections, surely there were more then a few freckles, maybe a mole or two under all of that ink?

He moaned as she sucked her way along his body, his nipple hardening between her lips as he pressed against her, his breath increasing as his hands came up in an exploration of their own. She felt his long fingers still damp from her mouth move over her and her own breath hitched; the warmth in her belly growing as she grew wet from his touch. He was getting to her too.

His fingers moved to tangle in her hair as she made her way lower, hot kisses leading the way. She stopped at his naval and dipped her tongue in to earn a gasp. She was enjoying this almost as much as he was…Almost. She grinned and caressed the small line of light hair below his belly button with her tongue, leaving it wet and glistening in the glow of sunlight from the window.

He was pressing hard against her as she sought out yet another spot to enjoy. She was delighted to see a small mole on his hip bone, just a tiny island surrounded by flawless perfection. She took the skin into her mouth sucking him in, reddening his flesh, bringing a moan as his hips lifted to press his damp shaft into her breasts. She slid her body against him, the silkiness of him so hot, so hard, so wanting, making her press into him harder, her breasts encasing him in their warmth.

She moved against him enjoying the feel of him against her, but his increase in breath halted her actions. She didn't want him to come just yet, not like this.

She lifted up then and he reached for her. "Don't stop, don't' go…anywhere, please."

She met the darkness of his eyes, the smoldering heat within them and then she leaned back for him letting his eyes take in her aroused nipples; the flush of her skin. He was reaching for her when she shoved him back down onto the bed. She wanted him where he was, this was her game not his.

She leaned forward after her eyes had drunk him in, his sweat moistened body leaving her aching. And then draping her long tresses over his chest she moved to caress him, the thought of the silky sensations on his skin making her hotter, wetter for him with each breath, each stroke. And she was making him crazy; she could see it in every twitch, every quiver, every gasp from his lips, every look from his intense eyes as they roved over her.

He reached and she let him run his fingers up her flat stomach to her breasts, his fingers finding her pink buds, the rough pads eliciting moans she felt building before they would slip from between her moist lips.

She pulled back then and leaned to continue along the trail. Her lips found the small mole on his hip and her tongue shot around it expertly, teasingly. He moaned and a buck of his hips sent her lips away and moving closer. She left wet kisses in her wake as she made her way to the thickness of him, her fingers stroking over him lightly. She moved her soft palm over him, the pre cum wet between her fingers. He was so ready for this.

She dipped her head and her lips found him, the tip sliding easily into her waiting mouth. He gasped at the deepness with which she took him and then teeth scraping, tongue swirling she moved.

She could feel his hips trying to move with each thrust and she let him, her hands going around him to cup his ass, the muscles moving, clenching tightly under her fingers.

She wondered flittingly if he had any freckles worth exploring beneath her hands and then the thought was swept from her mind.

He was moaning her name. "Sara…" She eased him out of her mouth and let her head fall to the side to meet his eyes with her own.

She wanted him so much, inside her, his hardness which she now held in her hands deep within her. She leaned and teasingly sucked harder, softer, deeper, then just the tip.

His breathing was coming faster, his body moving with hers trying to match her uneven rhythm. She knew he was close, so close...

She took him deep, her teeth, her tongue teasing him closer until he was gasping. She gripped him harder her hand stroking along his shaft beneath her lips as his orgasm was spent into her warmth.

When he was no longer pulsing in her grip she let her lips fall away and rested her cheek against his sweat moistened thigh.

"I shouldn't have done that. That was so bad."

His abdomen shook as he laughed. "Bad yes, but oh so good too."

Her laughter joined his. "Good for you, but now what about me?"

He moved quickly then and she was pinned beneath him, his full weight falling between her thighs. She knew he would feel her wetness, her need and she bucked up against him leaving no doubt in his mind what she wanted.

He was grinning down at her. "I seem to remember a freckle or two somewhere on all this beautiful skin." He moved down her body then, each caress of his tongue, each suck of his mouth returning the favor until he came to rest with his head between her thighs.

She could feel the light scrape of his stubble graze her tender skin and then his mouth fell on her making her gasp.

She pressed him closer and wrapped her long legs around him as his tongue dipped into her. His fingers moved over her clit in a rhythmic circling of sensations as he sucked, as he teased her ever closer.

She would feel the orgasm cresting within her only to have him ease up just to keep her on the edge. He did this again and again, each span of time growing shorter before she was truly on the edge looking down with only a push to send her spiraling out of control.

She was so close, her thighs shaking when he moved to pull away. She reached and clamped her hands around his shorn head anchoring him to her. And then she was rushing, heart pounding, and thighs aquiver as her orgasm tore hotly through her.

She bucked against him, her moans, her gasps filling the air around them as he moved with her letting her set the pace.

When she grew still he lowered her body, her tender skin reacting to the light kiss he placed between her thighs making her jump under his lips.

He grinned at this and moved up to fall beside her. She wrapped her arms around him then and he pulled her closer, his body fitting hers to perfection. "I love you, Sara."

She smiled his name as the words left her lips, the words she delighted in hearing, but found even more joy in saying. "I love you too, Michael."

A beat later, "So about those cranes..."

"Hmmm, what about them?"

"Just that you'll have to teach me the art of Origami one of these days."

"Can we do it in bed?" He quipped.

"Now look who's being bad?"

His laughter filled her ears, but she had to admit, Origami in bed didn't sound bad, not bad at all."  



End file.
